The Eidolons' story Dagger
by FormerSelf Rina
Summary: Part II of the same old drabble collection.
1. Shiva

.::Author's Notes::.  
  
.:: Yup, here it is, the second part of the Eidolons' story. This one, as I promised to one of my readers, is going to feature Shiva. So read it, Post your comments, and have a good time!::. Rina  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEITHER FF9 NOR IT'S CHARACTERS  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Ice Queen. The Winter Lady. The Crystal Fairy. Humans use all these terms to name me. But my one and only name is Shiva. I don't understand why they don't simply call things for their name. No. They always have to complicate things. But it's all right, I guess. That's their nature, and we Eidolons are not allowed to argue.  
  
I still remember how I was when I was just a little child. As all Eidolons, I was raised by Her, until I was old enough to come to Gaia. I did not want to leave Her, but I must. She told me to "be good" and find a Master, to serve and protect. And left. She disappeared from my life just as suddenly as she had entered it. I still miss her. I will always do. I care not if the others say that the best thing to do is forget. "To be forgotten is worst than dead", Lady Freya Crescent said once. And I want not to make Her feel sad.  
  
My, my, I'm starting to sound like Ramuh. For being an Eidolon, I'm not an adult yet, as I'm 1754 years old. Everything I am has been changing. From the way I looked, to the way I speak. Sometimes, I wish I was like Carbuncle again. Do not take me wrong, I'm happy with what I am. But I still think something it's not right.  
  
It's part of growing, Ramuh says. It is really wise, because of its age. However, Fenrir is even wiser, although it's about half Ramuh's age. Less than that, I believe. I think that is because Fenrir is more practical.  
  
I know, because of my age, that I must have had several Masters. I'm really grateful that I don't remember them. When we Eidolons choose a Masters, we create a very deep bond with him or her. Something that is even more intensive than a friendship, yet it's not love. I'm afraid describe it I can not, as it's impossible for humans to understand it. The fact is that if when we lose our Masters, we remembered them, we would suffer. Humans live so little.I think that's why they try to live their lives with such intensity. I think She has the same feeling we have about their lives toward ours. She has been alive since the beginning of all things.  
  
The day I met with Garnet, or Dagger, since it's the same, was a glorious day. For me, of course, not for her. She was scared, really scared. So was I. She had lost everything she had. So had I. But yet she was going to start a new life. And with her, so was I. She needed me as much as I needed her. After all the Summoners death, I felt that I was not needed anymore. For a minute, that felt great, but after a while things changed. All because something Fenrir said. I found it by chance, and cheerfully told it my feelings. And with it's deep voice, it answered: "if you are not needed, then why are you alive?". I was shocked, but most of all, confused. I suddenly remembered the boat. "They may be still alive!" I repeated again and again, as I flew following their scent. And that's how I found her.  
  
However, she only used me after a long while. She was scared once again, but this time of me. When I was summoned for the first time, about 11 years after the day I joined her soul, you can not imagine my surprise to find that I was called by a stranger. But I was not allowed to argue, so I followed her orders. That feeling truly contrasted with the relief I felt when I returned to her, and this time, being accepted.  
  
Now, I have fought a lot by her side. My spirit became stronger, same as her's. At the moment, my only fear is that she will die soon. In only about 80 years, she will leave me. But I don't have to worry about that now. If I let my fears blind me, I will forget to live. She needs me now. And as long as she does, I will be with her. Because, as Fenrir also said, "You are only truly alive when you are needed".  
  
~*~*~  
  
Even more.  
  
.::Author's notes::.  
  
.::Woo hoo, the first chap is over! Hope you like it!! Wondering who this mysterious "She" is?? Then continue reading!!! AND PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Ja ne, mata minna-san!!!::.Rina 


	2. Ifrit

~*Author's Notes*~  
  
~*It took me a long time, but I'm back. Holidays are here. Same as my stories ^___^ . I have updated my other stories, so the time of this one has come. Enjoy.and review afterwards.*~Rina  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF9  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Eidolons' story~ Dagger's Eidolons~ Ifrit  
  
Humans say I'm "scary". They say I'm the Devil, the messenger of Hell. Ha, well, I say humans are stupid. Shiva says it's not "right" to call them such, but it's the truth. Humans are nothing but weak, worthless creatures. Even monsters are stronger than them. And yet, we Eidolons are forced to serve them. We are forced to be their tools.  
  
My comrades all have great memories of the time they met our current mistress. Ha, memories. . They are useless. What are they good for? After all, she will die soon, and all those memories will perish with her. And they are sad for that. But I, the great Ifrit, know nothing of sadness and emotions. Those are human things. Thus, they are worthless. They only weaken our spirits. We are supposed to have a strong bond with our Masters, but I don't have it. I don't need it. I'm strong because of my own effort, not because of some pathetic inferior creature. And yet, we Eidolons can't do anything without them.  
  
She acts in strange ways. After the other was destroyed, She accepted her children. I don't understand why. They are nature's laws. The strong lives, the weak perishes. The other was weak, and perished. She is strong, so she lives. The other's children should have perished, too. The weak creates weak, that's another law.  
  
I argued with the other Eidolons a lot of times. They insist that humans are strong in their own ways, and that I'm blind to the "power of humanity". Ha, like that even exists!!! That is nothing but nonsense invented by humans to feel more important. If they had such power, why do they need us then??? We have the power to destroy. A power much powerful that the "power of humanity". A REAL power.  
  
There is only one creature I respect, and that is She. She has the power of creation. She created us, so she is more powerful than us. And it is a rule that we should listen to the stronger. That's my philosophy. Weak should obey the strong. So to me it's unacceptable that we have to serve humans. Some wonder why I obey them then. And the answer is because She orders so. And I have to obey her.  
  
Recently, there is something that worries me. Who could believe that, I, the powerful Ifrit, will ever be worried. But I must accept it's true. And my worries are because of one of the other's children. He posses a power I have never seen before. The power of destruction, together with that of creation.is something I never dreamed of. I know, deep inside, that I can't match his strength. I don't understand him, it's incredible, but I don't. He breaks my order, the natural order of things. . And he is human.no, he isn't. He is different. He is superior. He is a Genome. He is a warrior.  
  
I have to admit I feel some sort of.sympathy towards him. He was made for fighting, just as I. We are very similar. And yet so different. Because when he is not in the battlefield, he acts human again. Why do humans corrupt everything??? If he had not met them, he might be like he should be. They even convinced him that it's better to that way. And the other Eidolons are trying to corrupt my mind too. But I won't let them. Never.  
  
Why are they so blind??? We were made for battle. That is our only purpose. Why do they deny their fate, the path that has been chosen for them??? If you loose your path, you get confused, and scared. But I still continue on my path. That makes me different from them. It makes me superior. I'm sure that Odin agrees with me. He is the only other that hasn't loose it's path. It understands the truly purpose of Eidolons. It's spirit it's too strong for humans to corrupt. Just like mine. We are the only real Eidolons. And as so I shall remain for ages. I will never be corrupted. Never.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even some more.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~  
  
~*Well, that's it. Sorry if Ifrit sounds too harsh, but I don't imagine it being happy or anything like that about obeying Dagger. Just looking at him makes me think it is thinking all this stuff. By the way, are you getting curious about who "She" is??? This chapter had a BIG hint. I'm going. The next chapter will be.I don't know. Request the one you like. You can ask for anyone but Ark and Odin. I'm saving them for the last 2 chapters. Why? I have my reasons.tee hee.^___^ See ya!! And Read and Review!!!*~Rina 


End file.
